Voyages of the USS Normandy: Rewrite
by revamped20
Summary: Summary: While during a routine patrol the USS Normandy receives a distress call requesting aid. When the Normandy arrives they make first contact with a few new alien races. Where will this first contact lead and what effects will it have on the galaxy as a whole?
1. Chapter 1

Voyages of the USS Normandy: Rewrite

Season 1

Star Trek: Other/ Mass Effect Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Star Trek or Mass Effect. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: While during a routine patrol the USS Normandy receives a distress call requesting aid. When the Normandy arrives they make first contact with a few new alien races. Where will this first contact lead and what effects will it have on the galaxy as a whole?

(A/N: Will take place during the DS9 timeframe with a few meeting between the USS Normandy, TNG, and DS9. The story might go through the dominion war. This is an AU story so in this universe the Bajorans in Starfleet are allowed to wear their earring. (I will explain this at the end))

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"/Hi/" someone is talking over combadge, message, view screen, or stardate log.

Episode 1: New Beginnings 1 & 2

"_Captain's Personal Log: Stardate 49337.1: Today is a big day for me I get to see the ship I am going to captain. For the past few months I have been in deep in the manual or on the USS Normandy learning about her. I have met most of the crew and I am glad to have two friends and a few people that I served with in the past on my ship. Hopefully now that I a going to be the Captain of the new Normandy the crew that gave their lives 5 years ago at Wolf 359 can rest in peace knowing that the Normandy and a part of themselves will be part of a legacy. End Log_." said Sheerid as she finished packing her belongings to head for her ship.

When she got to the shipyard, she left her bags to be transported up in a little bit. She stepped onto the transporter and beamed to her ship.

"Good to see you Captain Wedyre." said a dark skinned Admiral.

"Good to see to sir." said Sheerid.

"How are your parents doing?" asked the man as they left the transporter room.

"They are doing fine Admiral Anderson." said Sheerid.

"That is good to hear so have you sat in your chair yet?" asked Anderson as they walked through the corridor.

"No they have been keeping me away from the bridge the few times that I have been on the Normandy." said Sheerid.

"Weird, well no time like the present why not head up and try it out now." said Anderson as they came to a turbolift.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us on this trip?" asked Sheerid.

"And give my wife an excuse to bodily harm to me no thank you." said Anderson.

"Your lose sir." said Sheerid.

They talked some more until the turbolift until it stopped at the bridge.

As they walked out Anderson said, "Captain on the deck."

As he said that everyone came to attention. Sheerid sent them about their business. As Sheerid looked around the bridge she say who was at positions. At the helm was one of the first friends she made when she went to Starfleet Academy Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau, the second was at the Tactical station another Bajoran Lieutenant Sirco "Jack" Jaxa she nodded at both of them.

"Try out the chair." said Anderson.

Sheerid walked around to the Captian's chair and sat down. "First person to sit in this chair." said a smiling Sheerid.

"Don't get too comfortable I need to see you in your ready room." said Anderson.

Sadly Sheerid got out of her chair and walked into her waiting room. "Would you like a drink?" asked Sheerid.

"Coffee black hot." said Anderson.

Sheerid walked over to the replicator and said, "Coffee black hot and Kava Juice."

Taking the drinks she handed the coffee to Anderson who said. "I need you to take the Normandy to DS9 to pick up a few members of your crew and to pick up some other supplies. You will then patrol the border between bajoran and Cardassian space."

"How long will we be patrolling?" asking Sheerid taking a sip of her drink.

"A couple of months to a year at most; of course you will need to make repairs, get supplies, and take some shore leave so you will probably be seeing a lot of DS9 for a while." said Anderson drinking his coffee.

"Understood, any areas you want us to stay out of?" asked Sheerid.

"Not really just stay on our side of the border and stay out of the badlands we don't want to lose another ship or go into that area unless we have to." said Anderson.

"Understood once everyone and everything from here is aboard and at their stations we will head off." said Sheerid.

For the next hour the finishing touches were made to get ready for the journey to DS9. When they were finally ready a voice came over the comms saying, "_Captain everything is ready for departure_."

"On my way." said Sheerid tapping her comm badge.

When she reached the bridge Joker said, "The dock master has given us clearance to leave spacedock."

"Very well set condition blue throughout the ship." ordered Sheerid.

Jaxa tapped her comm badge and said, "This is Lieutenant Sirco go to condition blue and go to blue stations we are leaving spacedock."

"All decks report ready Captain." said a voice from the operations station.

"Thank you EDI. Alright joker half impulse until we are clear of spacedock." ordered Sheerid.

As the Normandy slowly made its way out if spacedock Sheerid wondered what her and Jaxa's people would think of them staying in Starfleet instead of returning to their people after the Cardassians left Bajor.

"Captain we are clear of spacedock where are we heading to?" asked Joker.

"Alright stand down from blue alert and set course for DS9 warp 5 engage." ordered Sheerid.

The ship jumped to warp and people started to go about their business.

"It should take us five days to get to DS9 Captain." said EDI.

"Alright everyone we have a while until we get to DS9 so let's settled in and get use to our new stations." said Sheerid.

For the remainder of the journey to DS9 the crew got into routine of doing their job or helping out if they were needed somewhere else to help out. When the day came for them to arrive at DS9 everyone was at their stations.

"Everyone is at their stations and ready for docking." said Jaxa.

"Alright hail DS9." ordered Sheerid.

"Channel is open Captain." said EDI as a face appeared on the screen.

"This is Captain Wedyre of the U.S.S. Normandy permission to dock to take on the rest of our crew and supplies." said Sheerid.

"_This is Commander Benjamin Sisko you a cleared for docking pylon 4_." said Sisko.

After the Normandy docked people went about their work. Captain Wedyre and some of senior staff who were not helping with getting supplies on went to meet with the stations senior staff.

===BREAK===

A group of four walked to the hatch where they would welcome the first Bajoran to become a Starfleet Captain they talked about Sheerid.

"So Benjamin I have heard that Sheerid has become the first Bajoran to become a Starfleet Captain." said a female voice that sounded like it held knowledge and experience.

"Jadzia she has done a great thing." said another female voice.

"Major what would those great things be?" asked a stern man.

"Odo, she is showing the federation that Bajoran's are not just thugs or people looking for a battle. She is showing the federation what we can do when we are given a chance." said the major.

"Kira I have a very good understanding of what she has done." said Jadzia.

"And how would you know this Jadzia?" asked Kira.

"Both me and Curzon tried to keep up with her career after she left Starfleet academy." said Jadzia.

"Wait why did you both keep an eye on her?" asked Kira.

"Well a few years before Curzon died he rescued her and her family from a very bad refugee camp. Curzon helped them the get on their feet. When both girls told him that they were going to join Starfleet was one of the happiest days of his life." said Jadzia.

"What are they doing in Starfleet?" asked Kira.

"Well as you can guess Sheerid is a Starfleet officer and her sister Leana is on her way to becoming an ambassador for Starfleet. That is one of the things Curzon liked about Leana is that she once asked Curzon what made him a great ambassador." said Jadzia.

"What did he say to that?" asked Odo.

"You don't want to know Odo." said Benjamin.

"It's not that bad Benjamin. He said that you have to have a few things. To be a great ambassador you must have knowledge, courage, tenacity, an ability to watch and read people, and-" Jadzia started to say when the door opened.

"To have a phaser in your back pocket." said Sheerid.

"I know Curzon would be proud of you." said Jadzia.

"How would you know that?" asked Sheerid.

"I am Jadzia Dax. I am the current host of the Dax symbiont just like Curzon Dax was 5 years ago." said Jadzia.

Sheerid quickly hugged Jadzia then sadly said, "I am sorry I was not able to say good bye to the old man he helped me and Leana out so much."

"He understood that you were both working hard in your chosen fields and it made him proud. There were times when I was an initiate he would not stop talking about you two." said Jadzia hugging Sheerid back.

"He never kept an eye on me." said Benjamin joking.

"Ben, Curzon knew that you would be ok. He knew that even after Jennifer died that you need time to heal and that you would eventually come back to Starfleet after what happened at Wolf 359." said Jadzia.

"Please do not remind me of Wolf 359." said Sheerid.

"Was it really that bad? I remember Benjamin telling stories of what happened." said Jadzia.

"Yes it was can we go somewhere else we are blocking the exit." said Sheerid.

The group left to head back to Commander Sisko's office when they got there Sheerid said, "I was surprised to hear that a Starfleet officer was the Emissary of the Prophets."

"It surprised me to." said Benjamin.

"I need to head to the temple to ask the prophets for a blessing for safe a safe journey." said Sheerid.

"For what it means I wish you luck and safe travels while you are out there." said Benjamin.

"Thank you Emissary." said a shocked Sheerid as she left.

"Major, why was the Captain shocked when I wished her luck and safety?" asked Benjamin.

"Because Commander you gave her and her ship your blessing." said Kira.

"But I was only wishing a fellow Starfleet officer luck and safety." said Benjamin.

"Benjamin you are someone of high religious importance in the Bajoran's religion and if you said the same thing to another Starfleet officer then it would be just that you wishing them well. But to a Bajoran it means so much more it is as if one of the prophets themselves came to them with well wishes." said Jadzia.

"She is right Commander you do not know how much it means to her." said Kira.

=== BREAK ===

"I know how you feel." said Sheerid.

"I do not know what you are talking about." said Odo.

"You miss your people just like I miss being with mine." said Sheerid.

"I do but your people are not the head of the Dominion are they." said Odo.

"True but you are not like them you have meet the people of the Alpha Quadrant you have lived with them so maybe someday you could help them understand the people of the Alpha Quadrant." said Sheerid.

"You know the Major said the same thing Captain." said Odo.

"There is an earth saying that great minds think alike. I hope that we can be friends in the future Odo." said Sheerid.

"We will have to see Captain." said Odo.

=== BREAK ===

Sheerid and some of the other some of the other Bajorans had left the temple when Sheerid got a message saying that the ship was read to head out.

So they head to the Normandy and off to the first of many trips to patrol the Bajoran Cardassian boarder.

It had been a week since they had left DS9 and they had not seen anything and people even though they had a job to do people were getting board. Sheerid was in her waiting room when someone came of the comms. "_Captain your need on the bridge we are picking up a strange transmission_."

Tapping her commbadge she said, "I am on my way." When she got to the bridge she took her seat and said, "Go ahead and play it."

"_This is Specter Saren Arterius we are under attack by a Collectors ship we have lost our ship and the shuttle we are in cannot stand up to a Collectors ship. I request any nearby ship to offer any aid that they can_." said the audio message.

"That is all that we are able to get Captain from the sounds of these Collectors the are dangerous we should try the peaceful approach first but be ready encase the would rather fight." said the XO.

"I agree Pressly let's take the peaceful approach first until we find out other ways. Alright Joker how soon do you think you can get us there?" asked Sheerid.

"Two three minutes tops they are not that far away from the transmission." said Joker.

"Alright Joker take use there. When we get there go to yellow alert." ordered Sheerid.

The ship went to warp and when they dropped out of warp the saw a massive ship chasing a small ship. "I will say this whomever their pilot is showing amazing skills."

"Hail both ships," when she got that the ships were listening she said, "This is Captain Wedyre of the USS Normandy please cease firing and let us find a resolution to the problem."

"Captain the larger ship is no longer casing the shuttle it's turning out way and it is giving of a large energy spike." said EDI.

"Red Alert." ordered Sheerid. Not two seconds after going to red alert did the collector ship fire on them hitting their shields.

"Shields do to 85 percent minimal damage shields are still holding." said EDI.

"If they want a fight then they have one. Target their main weapon and fire." ordered Sheerid.

When the Normandy's weapons fired it struck the Collectors ships main weapon and did more then take out the main weapon it ripped through the gun which was charging again which caused a chain reaction which blew up the ship.

"I said take out their weapon not destroy the ship." said Sheerid.

"Captain we fired a standard setting on the phaser array, they must not have raised shields." said Jaxa.

"We will have to ask the people in the shuttle when talk to them." said Sheerid.

"Captain the shuttle is hailing us." said Joker.

"Put them on." said Sheerid.

"Thank you for the help I am Specter Saren Arterius can we please come aboard your ship and thank the people who helped us?" asked Saren.

"We will open our shuttle bay we will see you in the there." said Sheerid.

"Captain are we going by first contact procedures?" asked yes we are T'Mira.

"Yes we are but I do not think we have time to get out our dress uniforms." said Sheerid.

A few of the senior staff went down to the shuttle bay to meet their guest and open up first contact with these new aliens.

(A/N: The reason in my story that Bajorans are allowed to wear their earring in Starfleet is because it is a part of their culture. One of the Federations laws is that they cannot interfere in a races culture and the earring is part of Bajoran culture in my story. Yes this is a rewrite the other USS Normandy story. Please Read & Review it would make me happy.)

USS Normandy

NCC - 31987 - A

Sovereign class ship

-Normandy Crew-

Captain (CO)

Captain Wedyre Sheerid

Bajoran (female Shepard as a Bajoran (if you don't like tough it is my story.))

Executive Officer (XO)

Commander Charles Pressly

Human

Second Officer, Operations Officer, and Flight Controller

Lieutenant Commander EDI

Android

Third Officer and Science Officer

Lieutenant Commander T'Mira

Half-Human Half-Vulcan

Tactical Officer and Security Chief

Lieutenant Sirco "Jack" Jaxa (Think of Jack from mass effect 3)

Bajoran

Councilor

Lieutenant Commander Kelly Cambers

Betazoid

CMO

Commander Karin Chakwas

Human

Chief Engineer

Lieutenant Commander Greg Adams

Human

Flight Controllers

Main Flight Controller

Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau

Human

Back up flight controllers

Ensign Samantha Taynor

Human

Armory Manager and Security Personnel

Lieutenant Jacob Taylor

Human

Security Personnel

Chief Ashley Williams

Human

Engineering Staff

Chief Petty Officer Gabriella Daniels

Human

Chief Petty Officer Kenneth Donnelly

Human

-Important People-

Admiral David Anderson

Human

-People who might join Starfleet-

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya

Saren Arterius

Mordin Solus

Liara T'Soni


	2. First Contact

Voyages of the USS Normandy: Rewrite

Season 1

Star Trek: Other/ Mass Effect Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Star Trek or Mass Effect. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: The USS Normandy while during a routine petrol receives a distress call requesting aid. When the Normandy arrives they make first contact with a few new alien races. Where will this lead and what effect will it have on the galaxy?

(A/N: Will take place during the DS9 timeframe with a few meeting between the USS Normandy, TNG, and DS9, might go through the dominion war. This is an AU story so in this universe the Bajorans in Starfleet are allowed to wear their earring.)

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over commbadge, message, view screen, or stardate log.

Episode 2: First Contact

The people who they were going to the impromptu first contact got into the turbolift Sheerid said, "Main shuttle bay."

"Captain I must remind you that protocol for first contact dictates that we-" said T'Mira

"I know the rules T'Mira but this will not be an official first contact until we get back to DS9. Right now we are seeing if we can help them." said Sheerid.

T'Mira nodded then said, "I believe that it would be a good idea to have Ensign Gareb with us because of his training, knowledge, and his telepathic abilities."

"Good idea. Computer what is the location of Ensign Gareb." said Sheerid.

"_Ensign Gareb is finished helping with casualties_." said the computer.

"Captain to Ensign Gareb." said Sheerid after tapping her commbadge.

"_Yes Captain_." said Gareb.

"Meet us at the main shuttle bay we need your help with an informal first contact." said Sheerid.

"_On my way Captain_." said Gareb.

Sheerid tapped her commbadge cutting the connection as the turbolift continued to its trek to the shuttle bay.

When they finally reached the hallway leading to the shuttle bay, Sheerid and the others meet up with Gareb outside the shuttle bay. The group fallowed Sheerid in as the shuttle door opened.

"Welcome aboard the USS Normandy is there anything we can help with?" asked Sheerid.

"We have a few escape pods out there can you recover them?" asked Saren.

Sheerid tapped her commbadge and said, "EDI begin a sweep of the surrounding area for any escape pods."

"_Yes Captain_." said EDI.

Sheerid ctc (1) then said, "It might take a while to find something why don't we head to the observation lounge so that we can get to know each other." The four new people fallowed Sheerid to a turbolift where she told it to go to the observation lounge.

"How do your elevators move so fast?" asked one of the aliens.

"The elevators are tide into the inertial dampeners system. The inertial dampeners counter the effects of sudden acceleration." explained Sheerid.

"Fascinating if our elevators had that kind of technology then we could get people through at a quicker pace." said the alien.

"Mordin relax we do not know if there technology will work with ours or if they would be able to trade with us." said Saren.

"_Bridge to the Captain, you might want to come to the bridge_." said Joker.

"What is it?" asked Sheerid.

"_Captain we have found some escape pods but someone is picking them up_." said EDI.

"On our way." said Sheerid as she changed the course of the turbolift. When the group excited the turbolift Sheerid asked, "Who are we dealing with?"

"We have not been able to get any kind of communication with them." said EDI.

"Open hailing frequency." ordered Sheerid.

"Channel open Captain." said Jaxa.

"This is Captain Wedyre of the USS Normandy to who am I speaking to?" asked Sheerid.

"_I am Galakek and I am here to get me some slaves. You are in possession of something of mine_." said Galakek.

"And that would be?" asked Sheerid

"_The ship and everyone on it belong you me. So prepare for a life slav_-" Galakek.

"Sorry Captain my finger slipped onto the mute button." said Joker.

"Watch where you put your fingers Joker." said Jaxa.

"EDI can you hack into their systems without them knowing?" asked Sheerid.

"Yes I can." said EDI.

"Good do it." said Sheerid.

"It's done Captain." said EDI.

"Joker if you would be so kind as to unmute." ordered Sheerid. When joker told her they they could talk again Sheerid said, "I have control of your ship as a demonstration of should notice soon that you no longer have propulsion or weapons."

"_Do not play games with your new master you and your ship do not have that capability my shi_-" Galakek was saying before alarms all over the ship went off.

"I would check your computer systems again." said Sheerid.

"_What have you done return control of my ship to me slave_." ordered Galakek.

Sheerid turned to Jaxa and gave her the signal to cut the communication. She then asked, "Can anyone tell where they would keep the people he has abducted are?"

"They should be in a hold or cargo hold." said a female alien.

"Thank you for telling me Ms.?" asked Sheerid.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, But I like to be called Tali." said Tali.

"Very Tali, do you think you could give us the location of the cargo hold?" asked Sheerid.

Tali told them where the hold should be on Galakek's ship. When EDI scanned the area of the ship she found a hundred people in the hold, she then turned on all the cameras that were in the hold on and showed it on the view screen. EDI them suggested, "Captain I believe that we could beam them told one of our holds and have Doctor Chakwas attend to the wounded and those who need who need aid."

"Very well talk with the transporter chief, I will warn Doctor Chakwas." said Sheerid.

"Captain I would like to offer my knowledge and medical training. Your doctor might need help with the Turian and Quarian people." said Mordin.

"Is there a reason?" asked Sheerid.

"Yes both species have curtain requirements that will be need for medical aid." said Mordin.

"Very well fallow me. EDI where are we are transporting these people to?" asked Sheerid.

"They will be transported to cargo bay three and four (2)." said EDI.

"Thank you EDI, if you will all fallow me. Captain to Doctor Chakwas." Sheerid said tapping her commbadge as she walked towards a turbolift with a few of the people.

"_Go ahead Captain_." said Chakwas.

"Karin I need you and a few other of your medical team to meet me in cargo bay 4." said Sheerid.

"_Understood Captain we will gather some supplies and head that way. Will Ensign Gareb be joining us_?" asked Chakwas.

"Yes he is with me we will meet you there." said Sheerid as she ctc. When the group got into the turbolift Sheerid said, "Cargo bay 4."

"Interesting first contact Captain." said Gareb.

Sheerid shook her head at the comment then realized something tapping her commbadge and said, "Captain to the Bridge."

"_Go ahead Captain_." said Pressly.

"Keep an eye on our guest and for anyone else that might show up. Also have Kelly, Jaxa and some security personnel met us down in cargo bay 4." ordered Sheerid.

"_They are leaving as we speak Captain_._ Anything else_?" asked Pressly.

"Not as of now but see if we can find a way to for us to tow Galakek and his people back to DS9 so that they might find out what he was doing in this area of space. Also make sure we have all the escapes that can be recovered." said Sheerid.

"_Captain this is EDI, I believe that it would take us a couple hours to a day at max to get both ships and their crew back to Deep Space 9_." said EDI.

"At what warp setting?" asked Sheerid.

"_I would say that at warp 6 should do fine_." said EDI.

"Good when everything is set for travel set a course then go to warp." ordered Sheerid.

"_Understood Captain_." said EDI.

Sheerid ctc and the rest of the travel took a few seconds to the cargo bay. When they reached the cargo bay they saw Doctor Chakwas going around and checking for major signs of trauma.

"I see you have already started looking over your new patients." said Sheerid.

"I am able to work with the majority of them but a few I could use some help with, the people in the suits are worried that we might puncher their suits." said Chakwas.

"They have a weakened immune system so they live in those suits all day every day. They are called Quarians something you should know is that they have a great talent with computers and electronics and technology." said Saren.

"Thank do you think someone could explain that I am just trying to help that the tools that we are using to will not puncher their suits?" asked Chakwas.

"I will do what I can." said Tali.

"Thank you. Now on to the other group that is giving me some trouble-" Chakwas was saying before Mordin interrupted by saying, "if you are meaning the people like Saren it's because they are a dextro-protein race. They are called Turians and they along with the Quarians are the only two known dextro-protein races."

"Thank now I can properly work on any who are seriously injured. Computer activate the EMH at my location." said Chakwas.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." said the EMH.

"Amazing a holographic projection that can from what I can guess has the ability to perform medical services." said Mordin.

"I'm a doctor not a zoo attraction." said the EMH.

"Doctor I need you to work with me and the EMH on top help the Turians and the Quarians come up with the best way to help them." said Chakwas.

"Very well let's get started." said Mordin.

"Well I believe that they can handle that let's find the ships councilor." said Sheerid.

They walked around looking at the people who looked sad and depressed. Many of these people were either Quarians or a blue skinned alien. As they looked for Kelly, Sheerid kept getting flashbacks of her life in the refugee camp, at that moment she told herself 'I will do whatever I can to help these people.'

"Ah Captain what can I help you with?" asked Kelly.

"I would like to know if you are getting if anything from these people?" asked Sheerid.

"I am getting a lot of fear and worry from most of them. But I am having trouble with the blue skinned aliens." said Kelly.

"The blue skinned aliens are known as Asari they have some telepathic abilities." said Saren.

"That must be why I am having problems reading their emotions." said Kelly.

"So you are not picking up any hostile emotions from these people?" asked Sheerid.

"Not from these people but from the people on the other ship." said Kelly.

"Good to hear let me know if anything changes." ordered Sheerid.

"Will do Captain." said Kelly.

Sheerid looked around as she heard the sound of the transporter system teleporting another group of people into the cargo hold. EDI came over the comms saying that they had finished the last sweep of the area and they were getting into position to tow the other ship then go to warp. They were about to go into warp when EDI got a reading that said that there one last escape pod. It was damaged and leaking air. Sheerid order her to beam the people out immediately. When the beam out was complete only two out of the six people in the escaped pod survived. One was an Asari and the other was a Turian. Both said thanks and gave their name the Asari was named Liara T'Soni and the Turian was named Garrus Vakarian they were given some oxygen and time to recover. Now the only thing that Sheerid really worried about was getting back to DS9 with Survivors, Slaves, and Slavers.

'Oh man Dax is going have a field day with this when we get back.' thought Sheerid as she along with the rest of the group that was not staying to help the survivors or guard the people helping left to get things set up for the trip back.

(A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter but do not worry things will not always be this slow. So keep read and keep reviewing.)

Main role is Medic with some diplomatic training.

Ensign Gareb th'Zarath

Aenar

(1) When you see ctc it means cut the connection.

(2) This is a story do not worry about the minor things like cargo bay locations.


End file.
